


You deserve that

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: YU-GI-OH!: The Dark Side of Dimensions, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Atem is in love with Mutou Yuugi, Bisexual Mutou Yuugi, Grieving Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi Friendship, Kaiba Mokuba Has Anxiety, Kaiba Seto is Dead, M/M, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Mutou Yuugi is Kaiba Mokuba's guardian, Panic Attacks, Unhealthy Dependency, Unhealthy Emotional Dependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: The funeral for Seto Kaiba was small in attendance but large for publicity. The few that attended were his rival, brother and few ’close’ work-associates. His death was unexpected by many, except one.Mokuba inherited Kaiba Corp and the spotlight was suddenly on him. He was no longer invisible, but he wished that he was.





	You deserve that

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and it's dedicated to @yugioh_greek_fp from Instagram. They’re a friend of mine & a talented one at that, he has a YouTube channel where you can find his AMV’S. They’re all puzzleshipping & I highly recommend them, not just because he is my friend but because he's talented and he puts his whole heart into his work, so please check him out 😏 This is the link to his channel  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClqprPz1kW5y54zMAcAmVyQ

The funeral for Seto Kaiba was small in attendance but large for publicity. The few that attended were his rival, brother and few ’close’ work-associates. His death was unexpected by many, except one.

Mokuba inherited Kaiba Corp and the spotlight was suddenly on him. He was no longer invisible, but he wished that he was. 

The public had buzzed when they first heard the whisper of Kaiba’s passing. Whispers evolved into jeers and shouts of demand to know what happened, a white lie wouldn't hurt them. 

At least that is what Mokuba believed when he announced that his brother had taken his own life. The story had blown up taking over even social media format and circle of friends around Domino. 

The news spread globally once his brothers business connections heard the news. Mokuba struggled to go out in public, before his brother's death nobody really noticed him. However, everybody suddenly seemed to know who he was, much to his chagrin. 

Articles were being posted online everyday about him, or about his brother. There wasn't a single day that went by that wasn't about his brother, it slowly became unbearable. 

It felt to the youngest Kaiba that his brother wasn't really gone, that he was just absorbed in his newest invention.

Sometimes he caught himself thinking bittersweet thoughts, ’Seto will be home soon.’ and those are the moments that he allowed himself to cry. 

Moments like those increased up until the funeral came; he stood in front of the coffin staring blankly at the wooden casket. He had chosen something that his brother would have hated; he had hope that Seto would jump out of it demanding that whoever chose it needed to be fired. 

The ceremony went on without interruptions, Seto Kaiba did not rise from his coffin. He rested motionlessly inside what would be his tomb forevermore; he wouldn't do the impossible again. 

And as the coffin was lowered down into the ground next to their parent's graves it suddenly became real. The young boy felt the tears prickle his eyes fulfilling their promise of tears. His shoulders shook violently as the coffin descended down into the hole. 

Whispers reached his ears coming from the other few around him, none of them offered support. They simply wished to witness his vulnerability to simply say that they had seen ’the poor little Mokuba Kaiba cry at his big brothers funeral’. 

Mokuba loathed them, wished that they could trade their life for his brothers. It wasn't as though they had done much good with their lives anyhow, a hand clasped his shoulder. 

”Hey.” a soft and gentle voice whispered next to his ear, raising his head from its drooping posture he bared the sight of Yugi through a blur of tears. A terrible noise left his throat and without thinking, he collapsed against the man. 

Yugi made a small noise of surprise quickly wrapping his arms around the boys back. Listening to the whispers of the others filled Yugi with righteous frustration. How could they talk about Mokuba as though he weren't there at all? It made him wonder if it had been the same with Seto and that thought made him sad. 

”You’re not on your own, Mokuba. I’m here, so you’re not alone.” Yugi whispered sweet words to the trembling young boy. Together they watched as four men and a woman began to fill the hole up with dirt.

The priest said what was expected for them to say and after a few speeches, all eyes turned to Mokuba once more. They drifted over Yugi, for the king of games to be attending The Seto Kaiba’s funeral was going to attract attention. So everyone was eager to witness the occasion, Mokuba hated it - hated them. 

Yugi looked over every person with equal amounts of barely hidden suspicion. He was aware of how predatory people could behave, his stomach twisted. Pursing his lips he brought Mokuba closer to his chest, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. 

Murmurs began to grow among the few gathered with them, Yugi didn't say a word. The silence stretched until the priest finished the ceremony, and bid the deceased a safe journey to heaven. 

Mokuba rubbed furiously at his eyes shooting a hand out to snatch at one of Yugi’s sleeves, he led him away from the graves. Tears refused to stop trickling down his cheeks, cleansing the boy of what he once had been. 

His future was large and uncertain looming in front of him and threatening to suffocate him. Expectations beyond belief awaited him, social media tapping their fingers against millions of screens and every one of them out to exploit him. All of a sudden it felt difficult to breathe, their invisible fingers weaved around his neck cutting off oxygen. 

Yugi’s concerned face peered down at him peeping into his soul, not judging him but weeping alongside him. A trembling hand reached up resting against his hair, his fingers threading through purple-black strands. Who would have thought that the king of games had such soft hair? It was at that moment that everything went black. 

\----------

An hour after the funeral of Seto Kaiba, Yugi found himself in the sleek black limo that once had belonged to the infamous deceased duelist being driven by a stoic chauffeur. It had proven a difficult task to get away from the press, and it was a challenge to carry the young heir to Kaiba corp to the car, but the most difficult situation was the ride back to Kaiba's condo. The chauffeur had attempted to reassure him that Mokuba was going to be fine, and that there wasn't any need to 'go out of his way' this simply made Yugi worry more about the boy. 

Mokuba stirred from his slumber, rubbing his face into the comfortable warm surface pressing against his face, and blearily blinking his eyes open. Glancing weakly around the limo a small frown crossed the boys face, and he turned over peering up at the friendly face watching him, Mokuba inhaled a quick breath of air immediately jumping up from Yugi's lap. The young boys ears blushed with embarrassment at being seen in such a vulnerable state, and he unsteadily sat up with his back pressed firmly to the back of the middle seat. 

The silence between them prevailed for the entirety of the ride to the condo, Mokuba fixated his gaze on the looming building with growing dread. Almost all the lights were switched on, and a line of workers were stood waiting outside the front door watching them watching him arrive, he severed their connection turning to look up at Yugi's calm face. 

"You don't have to." Mokuba looked at the older duelist as though he were seeing him for the first time, this kind man had always tried to be good to others and yet not many had been so kind in return- his brother included, but Mokuba too had also underestimated Yugi and listening to his words- simply having him there with him during the funeral changed everything. 

"I - I don't want to go." His voice was feeble once he spoke and a little raspy too, but Yugi didn't mind at all, he simply smiled. 

"But everyone expects me to go, I don't know if I can be enough for them - I just -! " Slowly his eyes swelled with tears, and he finally gave in to his grief, he slumped against Yugi burying his face into his shoulder. His back rose and fell in uneven breaths, and Yugi brought a hand down over it smoothing over the brief convulsions with tentative care. 

"You are more than enough. Mokuba, these people have asked so much of you and its not fair- none of it. Your brother was a strong duelist, and you are you're own person but if there is one thing you could take from him it is his ability to screw the rules. Seto never cared about what anyone thought or said about him, well apart from a select few. But I believe that one day you will be just as great as him, and maybe even better!" Mokuba stared at the wild wisps of Yugi's hair as the man spoke, and delighted in the security that it ensured because with Yugi everything was okay and he always knew what to say. 

"Do you really think so?" With hesitance the young boy lifted his head from his shoulder, Yugi hummed lifting his hand up into Mokuba's tangled hair.

"Absolutely." The quiet that followed after was peaceful, both of the boys ignoring the impatient chauffeur in the drivers seat, Mokuba rubbed at his eyes warily smiling at his friend. 

"If you don't want to be alone, then maybe if you wanted to you could come live with me?" Yugi's smile faltered twisting into an uncertain smile that could crumble under the slightest sign of rejection it made Mokuba feel obligated to reassure him. 

"I'd really like that." 

\----------------------------------

Moving in with Yugi was a quiet ordeal. 

There was little press, Yugi ensured that they couldn't get a single reporter anywhere near the house. The area where they lived was far from the game shop that Yugi had inherited from his grandfather (who had passed away) he had moved near the outskirts of Domino city where there was a bit of countryside and less people. For a grieving little boy that had barely been allowed to behave like a child the area was perfect, Yugi was soft spoken and unlike Seto rarely raised his voice - that wasn't to say that his brother did raise his voice with him often when he was alive.

Mokuba's luggage wasn't small by any means, after all his brother had been filthy rich with plenty to spoil him with and with all a child's longing he had taken full advantage of that fact. In total they had a few of his brother's men (who were now at his disposal) hauling at least 10 large suitcases inside the house. Yugi watched bewilderingly as though he couldn't quite believe how much his new housemate had brought with them, or perhaps it was that he hadn't thought something out properly like not thinking if there would be enough room. 

Eventually they had all of the luggage inside and with an obvious nervous tone Mokuba sent all of his newly acquired men away for an 'early night' and they all wished him a peaceful night along with a promise to return early in the morning. Yugi didn't say anything to them, instead he smiled kindly waving them goodbye. Mokuba closed the door behind the last man with a sigh. He didn't let go of the handle after the door had been pushed shut, Yugi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder rubbing his thumb into the tense flesh.

A little bit after that they both sat in the living room which was a decent size with plain walls decorated with various pictures of Yugi's friends and grandfather. It made him think about his brother- many things always did lead back to him and he found that even in death Seto demanded attention and recognition. The carpet felt soft underneath his bare feet and his body was pleasantly warm from the fluffy grey blanket wrapped around him, his attention was fixed on the television where they were watching an old duel between Pegasus and Yugi, or at least who Mokuba assumed was his guardian. 

Although judging by his companions resigned expression the double on the screen wasn't him, so that would make the person Atem? He was aware of what happened with the ceremonial duel and that his brother had witnessed it first hand, but he knew very little about the personal details- about how Yugi felt at that moment. 

There was a moment where he considered inquiring about it; but ultimately he decided against it - at least for the time being. Once the duel had come to an end, Mokuba decided he wanted something to eat, Yugi complied and ordered a Chinese. They pulled their shoes back on soon after, and discarded the living room in favor of the kitchen. Mokuba rifled through one of his suitcases, pulling out a dark purple coat from its clutches, he decided that he couldn't be bothered changing into something else and so he wore the coat over the suit. 

Before they left the house to collect their dinner, Yugi had made sure that they had plates, salt & vinegar and sauce waiting for them for when they came back. Mokuba left the house with his guardian climbing into his small car and they drove away into the night life of the city looming ahead of them, but he didn't feel afraid or lost in grief. 

For in that moment he didn't feel alone. 

\-------------------------------------

Four weeks had passed, and in the absence of Seto, Yugi would have assumed that his orphaned brother would have struggled a bit more than he had been. It had been difficult for the boy, that much was clear and Yugi never wished to see him that upset ever again, but something was different. 

They got along very well (much to his relief) but the boy's behavior was odd to him, previously he would have gone overlooked by him and yet now Mokuba hung on his every sentence. Almost every thing that Yugi did seemed to be worth praise in the boy's mind, and it wasn't a bad thing - it was just that for the longest time he received little recognition for his actions after Atem had left and suddenly there was somebody that idolized him. 

Yugi wondered if things had been the same with Seto, if only he could speak with him; he could ask him why he dared to meddle with what couldn't full be understood and why he left everything on the shoulders of a little boy - his brother. It wouldn't be possible; he knew that it wasn't and yet he still hoped that he would somehow see him again. This wasn't anything new for the king of games, no, instead, he was used to missing people - mourning those he cares about. 

It would be true that he didn't know Seto very well, but he did know of things he suffered after conversing with Mokuba about him. While he did miss having Seto Kaiba in the world among them it didn't compare to the amount of longing he felt for Atem. They had spent so long being together that when they were parted he felt lost, a part of him felt empty and it ached for relief and there wasn't anything he could do to make his pain go away. 

But if the pain did go away then would the fondness he felt for the other also leave him? Perhaps that is what it means to love somebody to purely - so innocently. To love Atem meant accepting the pain just as well as it meant accepting how much he adored their time together. 

Maybe having Mokuba live with him was a subconscious cry for comfort, for a fellow mourner? Perhaps all he wanted was a distraction from his own woes, somebody that needed him and wanted him to be with them just as he yearned to be with Atem?

Yes, perhaps it was. 

\---------------------------------

Usually their conversations would drift from one innocent topic to the next, but Mokuba decided that a change was in his interest. 

"Do you think that the machine could have really worked for my brother?" 

Good gracious! Yugi wasn't prepared for that kind of conversation and yet it appeared that the young boy was, silently he prayed to whatever Gods were listening to spare him. 

"Uh well, it could have? But if it had worked - Mokuba, if it had worked then wouldn't he have returned by now?" Avoiding eye contact became his prime focus of action, if he made the other cry he would fall down the path of self loathing. 

Mokuba was quiet for a moment then decided to continue the conversation, "It could have worked. Maybe time works differently there? Something could have gone wrong and he might need our help getting back home. We have no way of knowing." Whispering the words that left his lips he shuffled closer to his guardian on the sofa, pressing his face against his shoulder, gently holding the mans wrist. 

This was behavior that Yugi had deemed odd, he never witnessed Seto being this physical with Mokuba. And yet maybe that is why he clung to him so much? Because he was touch starved, of course! Yugi cursed himself, how could he have been so blissfully ignorant. 

"It could be possible. But it's too risky to find out if he is trapped or not, besides there isn't a way to reach him." Yugi rubbed the boys head brushing through tangled locks of dark hair, he knew where the conversation was going and mourned in the silence that befell them for a moment. 

Mokuba pushed his hand away, lifting his head to meet Yugi's gaze with his own. 

"There is a way. A week before Seto had the machine completed, he got a second machine to be created as a back up incase the first one was a failure. It wasn't ready by the time he tested the first one out and after he left the production on the second was postponed. I could get them to complete the second one, Yugi! I inherited everything that Seto worked for including his employees, I could bring him back." Yugi watched his face carefully with the uttermost softness almost seeming fearful at the idea, perhaps he was afraid. 

"If it works I could get my big brother back. If it works then maybe you could see that man again." Mokuba felt a little bit of guilt at the words which he used, all of it was to convince the king of games to help him. It felt horrible - a dirty act that soiled his nature with shame, Yugi couldn't bring himself to challenge his words again. 

\----------------------------------------

That same week, Mokuba had made the announcement that the development of the second machine was no longer postponed. He received many curious and worried looks from his employees, but he ignored all of them and their complaints. Instead, the boy set them all to work on the machine and returned to his office - Seto's office. Waiting inside sat his guardian and Joey Wheeler, he didn't exactly dislike Joey and he would not say he likes him, instead, Mokuba thought it was a neutral feeling. 

Yugi had invited his friend to accompany them, to Kaiba corp for the announcement and a general meeting to discuss the latest obsession in the duelist community. Joey was generally good with people, with him being a sociable guy and all and it made him rather likeable to most, so he often heard the hottest new topics. Mokuba had decided it would be a good idea to listen to the people that played the game, so Joey seemed to him to be the natural choice to hear about what the people wanted and what he saw used often on the field. 

"I'm telling ya Yug' one of these days there is gonna be schools for dueling! It's a great idea when you think about it." Joey pouted at his bestfriend with slight distain, he wanted Yugi to agree with him and Mokuba found himself intrigued. 

"Schools for dueling?" He inquired as he approached the men with a jump in his step, Joey's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah! It'd be a great investment, kids'll love it trust me. I know that I would have digged going to a dueling school." Joey exchanged an excited smile with the boy, his hope had risen with the possibility of Mokuba's interest in his idea. 

"What about academic studies? They'll need to know how to do maths if they want to be duelists, and they can't graduate not knowing the basics of English and science! It would put them at an unfair disadvantage." Yugi pitched in with surprising seriousness, in the end Mokuba decided that they would save the discussion of such a specific school for another meeting. 

The three of them discussed different ideas for about an hour, Joey left the building after that to attend a duel with Mai that he was expected to attend. That left Yugi and Mokuba together, both of them decided to check on the development of the machine. The progress outweighed the technical issues that the employees had come across, which pleased Mokuba - eased his grief ever so slightly, he was a step closer to his brother.

"Just think, Yugi, soon we'll see them again." Watching the reaction of his friend and companion, Yugi pursed his lips refusing to answer for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. 

"I want that more than anything, I miss him - so much. But he isn't here anymore, Atem is in peace now as he should be - but I miss him and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. He is the best friend that I ever had, but I don't know if I can go through with this." Pushing himself towards the older man, Mokuba brought his arms around his torso hugging Yugi close. He accepted the sudden hug with warmth and gratitude, deep inside his chest he felt something ache and clench.

Neither of them spoke for a little while, instead, they shared in their embrace the safety and comfort that they provided for each other. Nobody paid them any attention, they wouldn't dare to watch them share the heartfelt moment, all of them were conditioned by Seto to not look at their superiors when it wasn't required to do so, and Mokuba didn't tell them otherwise. 

"I can bring them back, Yugi. We can bring them both back, but I can't do this without you." His voice was a low murmur as he spoke to his guardian, he feared that his words would be too much for him to bear anyone else to hear. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the stars that soared past his dark vision and shook his head slightly. 

"I don't know, I - I just want him back... okay, Mokuba." What the man said didn't make much sense, but he didn't question his words. Even though he didn't understand exactly what Yugi was trying to tell him, he understood that in the end he had given in to the idea if only half heartedly - it was enough to reassure him.

\---------------------------

Seto's funeral had been 6 weeks ago, presently Yugi and Mokuba sat in their back garden bathing in the sunlight that beat down on their skin. Yugi had insisted that if they were going to be out in the sun for a while that they should use sun cream, and Mokuba had agreed. 

"What was Atem like? Seto talked about him sometimes, but he only knew about his dueling skills." The wind was soft and playful as it teased their hair, Mokuba relished in the calm serene scene around them and relaxed against the grass, shuffling closer to his companion that laid beside him. 

Yugi tugged at his bottom lip gently out of nervous habit and felt his head swim with memories of Atem. The man had always been confident to the point of being a little cocky and he had a strong sense of character, Yugi loved him for his softer side that he only showed to a few. It seemed to him that Atem wasn't comfortable showing weakness and with not knowing everything about a situation without that he would become uncertain and hesitant, Yugi found it oddly endearing. 

"He always loved a challenge, he with all the knowledge and strength that he possessed could defeat anyone that approached him. I remember this one time, I had set a date up between him and Tea, but I didn't tell him about it. She was really looking forward to it and Atem - well he was less than enthusiastic about it, when the date was over nothing had been decided and they remained friends. Tea was disappointed of course, Atem on the other hand was indifferent and a little upset with me." Yugi smiled at the fluffy white clouds that drifted slowly past their eyes high in the sky, he felt Mokuba's gaze but did not turn to meet it. 

"Why was he upset?" The question had been expected, so he wasn't surprised that it was the first thing to pop into the young Kaiba's mind. 

"Heh, well - I suppose he was upset because it wasn't a duel I had switched with him for, so when I summoned him for the date he was irritated." Laughing at himself always made the situation better, he took the power to embarrass himself away from others.

"Maybe he wasn't annoyed, but rather he was uncertain being in that situation? I doubt he knew very much about going on dates in this day and age. Then again, maybe he was upset because you didn't ask him if he wanted to go on a date with Tea? It sounds an awful lot like he didn't want to be on a date with her, more like an outing with a friend y'know?" The clouds above them had thinned out revealing the blue sky that had been hidden away, Mokuba liked cloud watching - it was better doing it with someone you liked spending time with in his opinion. 

Yugi nodded in agreement closing his eyes for a moment or so, he opened them again in such a sad way. A hand reached up pressing gently against where his heart was in his chest, Mokuba watched him worriedly. 

"I miss him." 

\---------------------------------------

A total of 9 weeks had passed since Seto's funeral, a plan for dueling schools had been put into action with the promise of academic lessons that were mandatory to attend. Joey had been over the moon and enthusiastic of their creation and promotion, which prompted other well known duelists to promote the idea of schools for dueling, Mokuba was glad to know that investing in Joey's idea was proved to be very beneficial. Yugi of course had refused to promote the idea unless the student would still be taught academics, so of course Mokuba took on the complaint and ensured that the school would teach the students academics so they wouldn't be at a disadvantage. 

There were times when Mokuba felt lost over the past few weeks, Seto haunted his thoughts and his dreams now and again. But he had Yugi - always would have him by his side, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that made him think otherwise, they were good friends now and that stood for something didn't it? 

Now and again, Yugi would convince him to talk about Seto to prevent 'bottling things up' as Yugi had described it, and in return Mokuba would ask Yugi to tell him about Atem. He had learnt a lot about the man after having those conversations with Yugi, the man had been a hero in his guardian's eyes and a good friend - a friend that never had the chance to ask to be something more. Mokuba was confident that Atem had been in love with Yugi, and it was obvious that Yugi had felt the same, both of them tragically were unable to ask the other to be more than friends.

How would they have asked one another? Atem was socially awkward outside of dueling and leading a difficult situation, he wouldn't understand the term for 'boyfriend' never even mind what a 'girlfriend' was, but he would have learnt. Yes, the young boy was sure that Atem would have learnt all he could about the topic if it had only become available to him, then again he must have had his own way to ask Yugi out wouldn't he?

No matter, soon Yugi would have the chance to be reunited with him again. Mokuba anticipated the day that he could see his brother again, his heart ached with each passing day leading up to the completion of the second machine. 

Yes, soon they would all be together again. 

\----------------------------------------

Would Atem want to come back? Yugi pondered over that question more often than he admitted to anyone that asked, he wasn't sure if he could follow the plan through.

But Mokuba was relying on him, he needed him and it was beyond what Yugi would be comfortable with - to have such an insistent need for him to agree or stay to reside inside the boy. It was daunting to say the least, but he remained strong and reassuring to him everyday despite his worries. 

What was there to worry about? Some might ask, and to that Yugi would tell them about the worrying amount of dependency that Mokuba has developed on him. He would mention the unhealthy emotional attachment that he had which made Yugi consider having a serious conversation about it with him, but he would always dismiss the idea at the thought of Mokuba becoming upset. 

But it was something to worry about, Yugi wasn't going to pretend that the unhealthy attachment and dependency didn't exist. 

It was when he was along this train of thought that he gave Mokuba's plan a second thought, and the more he questioned it the less okay with it he became. The right moment to confront him about it hadn't popped up, and the time for it's completion was nearing too close. Yugi had been having unpleasant dreams about what could go wrong, about Mokuba being found dead in the burning machine as nothing but a scorched corpse. It scared him to his core, he wanted to protect him and he realised that allowing the creation of the second machine wasn't protecting Mokuba, but working up to destroying him. 

What if that is what he is aiming for? It could be an unconscious plan, sometimes when in grief people can do dangerous things that end up being life threatening. Yugi worried that the machine was exactly that, could Mokuba be trying to destroy himself? He was only a kid, but he was intelligent and it could be subconscious, whatever the reason Yugi had to put a stop to it. 

It was suicide. 

\----------------------------

The machine had been completed, Mokuba was relived and over the moon with excitement. He had turned to Yugi with joy evident on his face, he was enjoying the thrill of their mission being over, the reunion was so close. 

However, Yugi expressed not even a glimmer of happiness, he appeared conflicted - and melancholy. Mokuba's smile faded with the silence that overwhelmed the room, all of the workers filed out of the room leaving the two friends alone. 

"Yugi, what's wrong? It's ready now, we can be with them again." The young boy looked up at his friend with large inquiring eyes, he had been taken off guard by Yugi's reaction ultimately it became enough to unsettle his plans.

"I can't - I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this. We can't do this, Mokuba." Yugi spoke to the other with despair painting his face with worried lines and deflated enthusiasm, Mokuba felt his confidence deflate, he lowered his shoulders in silent defeat.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, until Yugi spoke up again in an attempt to encourage Mokuba away from the idea for good.

"Seto has been gone for so long, it's been 9 weeks since his funeral. He has always done the impossible, but I'm afraid that it is impossible for him to come back from what he did. Your brother he - he made the choice to reach Atem in the afterlife knowing all of the possible results, so he knew that this would be one of the possibilities. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. But I can't do this, we cannot follow in his footsteps because we'll suffer his fate, please don't go through with this!" Mokuba watched as Yugi breached his personal space pulling him into a hug, his eyes were filled with tears that freely slipped down his cheeks, the boy was stricken with sudden anxiety. 

Yugi didn't want to go through with the plan. For how long had he felt this way? How long had he made him feel like they were on the same page, that his idea was without doubts or holes? Mokuba didn't know the answers, he couldn't stand the idea of Yugi not being in agreement with him. They had both agreed to go through with their plan to bring his brother and Atem back by using the machine to get to them, yet now as they were moments away from that possible outcome Yugi had backed out calling the whole thing off on his end - and begged him to quit the plan too. 

If Mokuba didn't listen to him then he could still see Seto again, but what if - if he didn't see his brother? What if he just ended up dead. 

Tears of his own swelled in his eyes, desperately he longed to see his brother again but he wasn't as capable as him. He could not put his life down on the table when going through extremes if it would cost him that dearly, Mokuba was not a daredevil to those extremes. Seto would go through with the plan to get to him, he knew that he would and this is what upset him most of all, because in the end he couldn't do the same for him. 

He sobbed against Yugi's shoulder, wrapping his hands around the man as he had done on the night of Seto's funeral. The cries shook his small body until shivers wracked throughout his system, Yugi clutched at his back in such a comforting and grounding manner, Mokuba allowed himself to become limp. 

Despite everything that he tried to portray himself to be, at the end of the day he is just a grieving little boy. 

\--------------------------------------

It was late when Yugi was tucking Mokuba into bed, his touch was gentle and soothing. Dark purple eyes blinked sleepily up at the man who he adored above all else in the world, he felt after doing a little bit of thinking that they had made the correct decision. It still hurt that he couldn't have his brother back, but he had Yugi to look after him and they were already doing so many wonderful things together. They could rely on one another when it suited them, celebrate holidays and work together! Yes, the future for them was bright and potent with potential. Reaching up with a warm hand, Mokuba touched Yugi's face watching intently at how he flinched and yet smiled kindly, Mokuba smiled too, the future was something that he found himself looking forward to for the first time in a long time.

Ruffling the boy's hair as a fond gesture, Yugi switched off the main light and wished the boy a goodnight sleep. Gently shutting the door behind him, he allowed the mask to promptly fall from his face. Absently looking up at a mirror reflecting his image, he grimaced at how tired he appeared and at how his eyes were frighteningly void of light, quietly the man moved down the hallway and up the stairs leading to the top floor of the house. There weren't any rooms at the top apart from double doors leading outside to the roof, which was more like a large balcony or a garden without many flowers. 

***Warning suicide attempt up ahead, read at your own risk***

The sun had gone down four hours ago, the night greeted him coldly and without any hesitation. Releasing a shiver caused merely by the chilly nature of the air, he walked further outside until he reached the small bit of fence that served as protection from falling to ones doom. It wouldn't provide safety for someone searching for their end, simply deter them or perhaps make their goal more difficult, Yugi's head filled with memories of his friends and grandfather about how sad his companions would become once they heard the news. Thinking about Mokuba was the worst to pop into his head, he needed Yugi for stability and for the chance to have a warm childhood with some normalcy, and yet there he was standing behind the fence considering his own death. 

The boy would be devastated - ruined. 

But the past year and the weeks leading up to this day had been difficult, he missed Atem with every passing day. Nobody could understand what they had shared between them, Tea was merely attracted to the idea of Atem and there wasn't a moment that she genuinely considered Yugi ( he knew that he was the second choice) instead she longed for the fantasy in her head. Tea hadn't even known him as Yugi had, Atem hadn't given her the opportunity to get to know him properly because it had never interested him to in the first place. There was no doubt that he was aware of her attraction for him, but he never once addressed it nor did he appear moved to consider her affections, he did what he preferred to do which was to ignore them. Not in a horrible way, but in a socially awkward manner that was telling of his inexperience and preference to avoid what he didn't feel comfortable with. 

Yugi had always found it enamouring how confident his other half could be - there were only a few moments of sadness between them. Atem to him was his special person, somebody that would never be overshadowed or replaced - Yugi was ruined for anyone else. But he didn't want anybody else, he longed for Atem and only him and he knew he always would, after all the loss and the ache in his body and mind wouldn't ever allow him to forget what they had shared. 

With unsteady movements, Yugi climbed over the fence bracing himself back against it, with his feet pressed painfully back into the strong guarding behind him. Eyes overwhelmed with tears and heart fit to break, he let go and he fell. 

The world would crash around him, shattering into a million little pieces and his life would ebb away. He would discard himself and all that he was to the approaching ground, and it would accept him for all that he had been and what he had become, ultimately knocking his brain from his soul so that it would disconnect. Perhaps, this way he would fill the empty feeling in his heart and soul and their connection would be rekindled like a candle being lit again. 

***Suicide prevented, read on for the feels you all have been waiting for ^^* **

A bright light almost blinded him as he tumbled in mid air, squeezing his eyes tightly shut proved efficient enough to block it out. The wind has been harsh as he fell, but with the brightness came an odd sensation of being controlled, his body slowed down until it froze and it felt as though he were being held. Allowing his eyes to flutter open, he found himself frozen close to the ground with the presence of another close to his side, shakily turning his head to the side he spied strong muscles that were being used to hold him up in the individual's arms.

The moon had shifted closer to them, in it's ray of dim light he took a look at his rescuer's face. His heart felt like it had leaped past his throat at the sight of a familiar face, he let out a hoarse cry filled with sorrow, as Atem's face stared worriedly down at his own. The fact that they were floating above the ground didn't bother Yugi, instead it filled him with the belief that what was happening was real - Atem was holding him protectively in his arms. 

"Why?" Yugi rasped staring up at his other half with a new wave of tears approaching, he was at the ultimate breaking point and as always Atem was there for him. 

"I want you to live a longer life than I did, you deserve that." His voice sounded gentle and fond, his arms tightened around his treasure with the desire to support his words.

"You deserve to live, Yugi. But more than anything, I want you to live. To live the life that I could not live myself, that is my wish for you, aibou." Atem lowered them down to the grassy terrain of the back garden, he felt stricken with so many conflicting feelings. 

On one hand, he wanted to stay with Yugi and on the other he didn't want to hold him back, he couldn't allow his own feelings to interfere with the situation. Yugi shook his head lifting his arms up and over Atem's head and around his neck, sniffling quietly he gasped out a response.

"Heh, you're an idiot, Atem." Insulting his friend wasn't something that the Egyptian had ever thought Yugi was capable of doing, but there wasn't any bite to the declaration - just a fondness wrapped up with grief and a ribbon of relief. 

"You deserve to live too. You're a hero and the world doesn't even know it, you gave up your own life so that others could have theirs, I've always admired that about you. But there is something that you don't understand, and it's that I can't live my life - not without you." 

\---------------------------------

A week after Mokuba had decided to quit his plan, Yugi had been the happiest he had ever seen him in a long while, and it was a relief, although the shock of certain events from the week before had been particularly shocking. He was growing used to the change, as strange as that change was and he made an effort to get along with them - this change came to him in the form of a man. 

Or to be more specific, Atem. 

It had been crazy when he had woken up to find him happily making breakfast with Yugi, or at least trying to make breakfast - Atem wasn't a very good cook. But Mokuba would give him credit for his determination that drove him to keep improving with each attempt he made at cooking, Yugi had come clean about his - breakdown on the roof that night, which sent the boy into a panic at the thought of Yugi leaving him. It had taken them a while to calm him down, afterwards Mokuba had been too exhausted to dismiss the conversation, so he heard his guardian out. 

It turned out that Atem had been watching over Yugi ever since he passed through into the afterlife, there wasn't much to do as Pharaoh in the afterlife - not many real issues to deal with and so he had been free to do whatever he pleased. He explained how he had despairingly watched Yugi go through his life hiding his grief and pain from everyone around him, it had been agony to witness knowing that he couldn't interfere without good reason. But once he saw that Yugi was attempting to take his own life, he at last interfered and they had a small heart to heart moment, which resulted in Atem staying - according to him the Egyptian gods allowed him the power of mortality granting him his own body and their divine protection as long as he promised to return to the afterlife once he allowed himself to die for a second time.

Mokuba believed every word they told him, and he reluctantly accepted that it wasn't going to be him and Yugi in the house anymore. Atem made his own efforts to become somewhat friends with him, and they were awkward at best but nice all the same. It got to the point where he felt that he could finally ask the man what became of his brother, the truth was revealed to him. 

Atem recounted that when Seto arrived he demanded to duel him, naturally he accepted and made it clear to him that he was in the land of the dead. Seto hadn't cared, instead he became even more determined to duel him and once the duel was over it ended in Seto's defeat, and shortly afterwards he died a peaceful painless death and ascended to his own afterlife, Mokuba had cried in relief. 

Now and again Mokuba would watch Yugi and Atem interact, they were both so innocent with their words and actions. Atem would press kisses into Yugi's hair, press up behind him for an embrace, and in the morning Mokuba would sometimes find him being the little spoon in the bed that he shared with his guardian. It was all rather cute and Mokuba appreciated their love, after all they deserved to love each other. 

He hadn't witnessed either of them ask each other out, but it was evident that they were dating. And as time went by, they finally established the first ever school for duelists, and Mokuba grew up, and then together one night the three of them went out for dinner. After they had finished their meals, Atem got down on one knee and pulled out a small white box from his pocket holding it open to Yugi. 

"Yugi Muto, you are the strongest and most kindest person that I have ever met, and together we have gone though many trials, and so I would like to know if you will do me the honour and marry me?" Yugi's face held so many precious emotions, he carefully took the ring out of the box crying out one of the most delightful words in the world.

"Yes!"

Mokuba had basked in their joy and all three of them celebrated, once they had gotten home they purchased a film to watch together - as a family, and as the film played on the screen of the television, Mokuba peered at the engaged couple. 

Atem had his arm wrapped around Yugi as they snuggled close on the sofa, both appeared utterly content and as Mokuba turned his gaze back to the screen one thought passed through his mind. 

'You deserve that.' 


End file.
